


Clarification

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The boys get to really know one and another.





	Clarification

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Just a bit of language, oh and some sex  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Jack drifted his fingers down Daniel's cheek and Daniel felt a frisson of delight shoot down his spine as he leaned into the caress.

Jack spoke hesitantly, "Daniel?" Daniel turned to look at him and smiled, the smile that seemed to have crept into Jack's soul. Jack swallowed and then pressed on, "Daniel... I want to kiss you." It was a question.

Daniel smiled again and shivered in anticipation, remembering that other kiss, but then he realised that this would be their first kiss. They hadn't really been in control before, not been quite themselves. Now it really was Daniel and Jack and just thinking about it caused Daniel to quiver with need.

Seeing the answer in Daniel's eyes, Jack leaned in slowly, wanting to savour the taste and feel of this delightful man. One hand slipped around Daniel's waist pulling him closer; the other hand had snaked around his neck, and Jack felt the silky skin warm beneath his fingers. Their lips met gently, almost fleetingly at first and they pulled apart again almost surprised at the sensation of finally touching so familiarly. Then they came back together and each pressed lips more firmly, each devouring the other. The sensations running through Jack amazed him by their intensity and he felt as if he had to get closer. Jack gently pushed his tongue against Daniel's lower lip and Daniel reacted immediately by opening his mouth and allowing Jack entrance.

Daniel's arms tightened around Jack, pulling him nearer until all possible body parts were touching through the layers of clothing. His fingers were digging into Jack's back and shoulders trying to bring him as close as possible. Daniel could feel Jack's erection pressing against his thigh and the thought he could do that for Jack made him even more aware of his own arousal. His tongue was now happily duelling with Jack's and any possible lingering doubts about his own desires were blown away by the power of his feelings. He pulled away from Jack, reeling from the sensations running through him. Looking at the older man, he saw the same raw emotion in Jack that he felt himself, and he was even more aware of the uncomfortable pressure in his jeans.

Daniel's sudden predatory smile stoked the fire burning in Jack and he grabbed Daniel and pulled him back in for another kiss, at the same time trying to feel the heat of the man, skin to skin. He fumbled with the buttons of Daniel's shirt, feeling Daniel's own hands desperately trying to get his Jack's shirt off. They were getting in each other's way and suddenly Jack pulled away with a laugh, battling with Daniel's hands.

Daniel looked up puzzled until he met Jack's gaze and he smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. Jack put his fingers under Daniel's chin, lifting his face until their eyes met again. "Shall we take this to the bedroom d'ya think?" he asked huskily.

Daniel felt a quiver of apprehension run through him and he laughed at himself. What did he have to worry about? He travelled across the universe daily and fought in a timeless war against an implacable evil, all with this remarkable man at his side. It was so easy to place his trust in this man who loved him and spent his life looking out for him.

"Yes please," he replied and Jack was enchanted by the beautiful smile that transformed Daniel's expressive face.

Jack slipped his arm around Daniel's waist and Daniel leaned against him resting his head on Jack's shoulder feeling that was where he belonged. They slowly made their way to the master bedroom, somehow managing to keep eye contact. They separated as they entered the room and Daniel moved to stand opposite Jack, his back to the side of the bed. For a moment they both stood just looking at each other, then Daniel slowly moved his hands towards his waist.

"No," Jack said a little hoarsely. "I want to undress you."

Daniel blushed but moved his hands to his sides. Jack moved in slowly and keeping eye contact with Daniel, reached out and undid the button to Daniel's jeans and found his hands shaking a little, his excitement mounting at the idea of finally possessing this man he had dreamed of for so long. Daniel felt deliciously vulnerable, liking the idea that Jack wanted to do this to him. Jack slowly pulled the zip down, noting as he did so, the beads of sweat popping up on Daniel's top lip. Jack resisted the urge to lick it off. Later, later.

Jack let his hands roam inside the jeans, down over Daniel's butt and onto his flanks revelling in the feel of the warm skin beneath his hands as he pushed down the jeans and the boxers. He broke eye contact and flicked his eyes down to watch the clothes pool at Daniel's feet. He slowly tracked his eyes back up Daniel's body, admiring the view on the way to his soon-to-be-lover's eyes. When they met this time, Daniel's right eyebrow was raised, a silent question.

Jack gave a covetous smile and answered, "Oh, Danny you are so beautiful. Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"You are Jack O'Neill, what else is there?" Daniel whispered against his mouth and with his heart pounding, Jack answered the only way he could, devouring that lovely mouth, pushing Daniel back onto the bed as he did so.

Daniel laid back, his legs dangling over the side of the bed, and he laughed feeling giddy. "Danny?" Jack asked puzzled.

"My boots! Can't get my pants off with my boots ..." Daniel gasped out as he sat back up again.

"Laugh it up while you can Danny, you'll be too busy soon."

"Ooh, promises."

Jack shoved him back down as he bent to remove the offending boots and yank off the jeans and boxers. He threw them behind him, not caring where they landed. Then he stripped off his own clothes, and boots, in record time and leapt up onto the bed. As he had been undressing, Daniel had moved around till he was lying in the centre of the bed, never taking his eyes off Jack and feeling his excitement rise as each item of clothing revealed more of his amazing body.

Jack knelt alongside the younger man, drinking in the view. He reached out a hand and caressed the hollow at the base of Daniel's throat and the younger man arched his neck to allow him access as Jack leaned down to kiss and lick across to the linguist's right shoulder. Daniel felt as if his skin was on fire as Jack trailed his hand down Daniel's chest and brushed across a nipple on the way to his ribs, where Jack found a ticklish spot making Daniel gasp as he tried to move away. Jack pulled him back with his other hand and continued his investigation down the right flank. Jack couldn't believe just how silky Daniel's skin felt and how just the touch of it under his fingers sent shivers down Jack's spine.

Daniel, watching Jack's expression as he moved slowly down his body, had to grip the sheets in his fists to stop himself grabbing Jack and kissing him senseless. He wanted to allow Jack to do as he wished. His turn would come later, but that didn't mean the waiting wasn't hard.

Jack glanced up to see Daniel watching him, the expression on his face reminding Jack of the way he looked at a precious artefact. He smiled at the thought that Daniel considered him in that light and returned to his exploration of Daniel's body. His hand drifted to the inside of Daniel's thigh and he heard a moan as Daniel's cock jumped in anticipation. Jack smiled at Daniel's reaction and purred "In a minute," as he blew a kiss towards the archaeologist's groin.

Jack continued on down the inside of one leg and caressed and kissed Daniel's foot before moving across to the other one, up the leg and back up to the other hip, licking and kissing his way, with Daniel's moans and squirms increasing all the while. Jack looked up to see Daniel; his face turned to the side and pressed into the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets in a vice-like grip. Jack felt a sudden surge of warmth at the realisation that he could make Daniel lose control like that. He smiled to himself and then took pity on Daniel, leaning over to gently kiss the head of his cock. Daniel nearly shot off the bed. Jack jerked back and laughed.

"Jaaaack, are you trying to kill me?" he gasped, trying to control his hammering heart.

"Sorry, love." Daniel melted at Jack's touching epithet. Jack moved back in for a kiss and Daniel was more than happy to oblige, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in Jack. As he kissed him, Jack caressed his nipples until they stood proud and then he broke lip contact to move down and trail his mouth across the nipples before moving on to kiss his way over Daniel's body. This time when he reached Daniel's groin he went straight for the prize. He licked and kissed along the length of his cock, paying particular attention to the head, where he gently nibbled and teased. This time as Daniel bucked and squirmed, Jack made sure to hold down his hips, he had more important plans for his cock than choking on it. While he was enjoying himself with Daniel's penis, one hand had slipped under his balls and began to caress and roll them between his fingers.

"Jack, oh God, oh yes, oh God ... Jack!" Daniel leaned up to watch and was fascinated seeing Jack take him in like that. Watching Jack swallow him whole was one of his favourite fantasies and he never believed it could possibly happen. "Oh yes, that's it, oh ..... God, oh Jack .. ooh ."

Jack felt Daniel trying to rise and heard his voice but he was enjoying himself too much, as his dream was coming true. The sensations crashing through him had turned his brain to mush, though he did hear imprecations to God and his own name a few times. He pushed Daniel back down with one hand and the other he slipped behind his balls and reached for his pucker. Jack knew that it would not be long now till Daniel came, he could feel the tension in his lover's balls and he sucked harder. Jack's fingertip found what he sought and he brushed his finger along the cleft and pushed gently. Daniel bucked and squirmed and Jack had to fight hard to keep him under control and not get choked in the process. He nibbled along the edge of Daniel's cock one last time and then sucked for all he was worth at the same time caressing and pushing at Daniel's pucker. Sensations flooded through Daniel as he experienced the most intense orgasm and he shot everything he had down Jack's throat.

Jack took as much as he could and some spilled out. He loved the taste, salty and bitter and just Daniel. He collapsed next to Daniel, his right leg still thrown across him. He couldn't seem to come down from wherever he was.

"Oh God, Jack, that was amazing, totally .. totally.." Daniel gasped out bringing Jack back down to lie alongside him where he knew he belonged.

"Amazing?" Jack asked with a grin. Daniel giggled, he actually giggled. Jack couldn't believe it but he loved it. "Ah, Daniel, I love you!"

The giggles died, and Daniel looked stunned. "You do? You really do? I thought .. I hoped, but somehow I could never quite believe it."

Jack sat up, he was shocked. "Daniel, I thought by now you knew. I wanted to show you what I believed you knew."

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. I suppose I did know but you never said it before and perhaps I just needed to hear it," Daniel said, shakily. He knelt up and took Jack's face between his hands, "I love you."

"Oh, Danny, Danny. I haven't said it have I? I was so sure you knew, I never realised I hadn't said it. You'll never know how grateful I am that you care for me and just to be sure I'll say it very clearly. I. Love. You."

Daniel thought his heart would burst through his chest as he grabbed Jack and shoved him back down on the bed to climb on top of him. Lifting Jack's hands above his head he held them with one hand. Leaning down, he kissed Jack with so much passion he bit Jack's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Jack didn't care and just kissed him back, hard.

With his free hand Daniel caressed Jack anywhere he could reach; his shoulder, slowly down his arm to the tips of his fingers, across to his stomach, up to his nipples, which he squeezed and pinched to hard nubs. Jack was squirming underneath him and Daniel loved being able to make Jack feel so much. He broke the kiss only to move his lips onto Jack's body, following the route of his hand until he was kissing Jack's nipples. All the while he was undulating over Jack's lower body and Jack was so hard it was hurting. "Daniel, please?" Jack gasped.

"What, love?" Daniel teased, "Oh, do you mean this?" he asked, taking his free hand and sliding it up and down Jack's cock, squeezing slightly as he built up a steady rhythm. Jack bucked under him and gasped as Daniel proved his hands were just as talented at this art as at any other he was master of. Daniel finally let get go of Jack's hands and caressed his face.

Jack leaned into the Daniel's hand and kissed the palm before licking up and down the fingers, until he became lost in the sensations Daniel was creating, throwing back his head onto the pillow. Daniel increased the rhythm of his fingers on his lover's cock, squeezing and pulling. He began to suckle on Jack's neck where it met his shoulder, as his free hand slipped between their bodies and sought out Jack's nipples which now stood proud. Jack had never thought that having someone masturbate him could be so erotic or so overwhelming. He thought his heart would break into a thousand fragments. Daniel rubbed and twisted in concert with the rhythm he had going on Jack's cock while Jack mumbled over and over, "Yes, Danny, yes Danny," till finally his back arched and he yelled, "God Dan....iel," as he finally came over Daniel's hand and his own stomach.

Daniel sat back on his haunches panting for breath, watching Jack, with a smug smile on his face. Jack was boneless, flat out on the bed, seemingly out of it. After a moment Daniel lay down next to him, resting on one elbow, hand supporting his head as he looked down at Jack, with eyes overflowing with love. Jack suddenly opened his eyelids and stared straight into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, wanting to dive in and never come out again. He had never felt so loved. He smiled and to Daniel, the sun came out.

"Happy?" Daniel asked, seriously.

"Ecstatic, and that was only the beginning," Jack said, reaching for Daniel and pulling him into a mind-blowing kiss.


End file.
